Zeniths new adventure
by KnightsKing
Summary: Zeniths new adventure in the alolan region but also includes the alto mare secret garden scenes
1. A flash back beginning

Zeniths new adventure WIP

 **A/N: I'm new to writing please don't be mean**

[FLASH BACK]

(Zenith pov)

Ahhh, a new day a new adventure! Zenith is a 16 year old male trainer in the alolan region ready to get his starter. As zenith jumps out of bed and gets his gear on and puts on his assassin outfit on. Heh lets gooo!, as Zenith runs to the professors lab he runs into an old friend from his childhood. ?: watch it du-oh hey zenith. Oh hey saber Saber: how are you (saber is a 16 year old girl with a rowlet on her shoulder) Saber: I'm good and you?

I'm good I'm going to get my starter and I already know what I want so I'll see ya later! Zenith runs off and heads into the lab. He sees no one is there so he runs to find the starters Rowlet, Littin! And Popplio. He runs in and finds the starters. Hello little ones one of you will be coming with me today -Litten tilted his head while poplio spun around and rowlet turned away- Well -he grabs littens pokeball- well how bout I call you...hmmm pyro -he put kitten back in his pokeball and ran back home and let out his litten in his room- pyro let's see here -he pulls out a pokedex- alright heh good stats nice iv's - he pets litten- well pyro this will such a fun journey-

 **A/N: hey guys um I will hopefully have a fellow writer help me out but I'm also gonna make this a syoc so here's what I want**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Starter:**

 **Personality:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Sexual orientation: (romance factor~)**

 **Relationship with zenith:**

 **Rival:**

 **Companion:**


	2. A new day in alola

Zeniths new adventure WIP

A/N: Incoherent does that matter? Like really and I would get a beta reader if I wanted one but I don't thank you very much but I'll be trying different types of writing each time I write so please don't criticize me like some people do!

[FLASH BACK PART 2]

(Zenith pov)

-As the morning lights shine through Zeniths bedroom window, and his litten Pyro comes out of his Pokėball and looks at Zenith-Zenith slowly wakes up to a brand new day, He looks out the window of his room and then looks at his litten. Hello pyro~ Zenith says through a yawn as he hops out of bed and goes and takes a shower thenafter he is done he sits down by his litten, So pyro what shall we do today? Pyro then lets out a small "LI-Lit-Litten" ok bud training it is Zenith says standing up and putting his assassin cloak on with his regular clothes underneath. Zenith then runs out of his room and jumps over the stair railing followed by his litten, He then runs out the door of his house and jumps over the fence and runs into the wood to train his litten.

-2 Hours later-

A/N: I will be doing time skips here and there.

Pyro use ember!, as pyro lets out a small ember attack against an alolan rattata that attacks back with a scratch attack. PYRO DODGE AND USE SCRATCH FOLLOWED BY EMBER, as pyro jumps up leaving the rattata confused pyro then lands behind his opponent and scratches it's back then uses ember to knock out the rattata Zenith laughs in joy and hugs his starter lovingly, yay! yay! yay! We did it Zenith smiles brightly. -Saber walks out from the bushes behind Pyro and Zenith. (A/N: Convo time!)

Saber: Hello Zenith

Zenith: * he turns around and looks at saber* Hello saber

Saber: I see your already training? As usual

Zenith: Hey don't make fun of me! That's not nice!

Saber: I'm not making fun of you! *she then goes and sits next to Zenith and lets out her popplio so popplio and litten can play*

Zenith: so how's your day so far?

Saber: Good and yours?

Zenith: mines going good so far!

-Afer a long conversation about how the day was going-

Zenith slowly got up and stretched his arms and petted his litten, while saber lay there asleep with her poplin next to her. She's adorable zenith thought to himself, afraid to tell saber how he really felt for her he blushed at his thoughts. Zenith picked up saber and her poplio and take them to his house and lays them down on his couch. Zenith lives alone with his litten now since his parents never really wanted to stay in Alola but he did, Zenith looks at Saber and thinks "I'll let her sleep, she needs it". Zenith then went into the kitchen and started cooking some lunch for saber and her poplio along with himself and his litten.

A/N: Don't forget to check out my friend LatiasLover for good stories she's really my inspiration for this story and he is the one that will be helping me do this story well this is. KnightsKing signing off


	3. A lovely secret

Zeniths new adventure WIP

A/N: Yay I'm writing a lot more each time YAY ME! I'm glad I'm writing more...yay..

[FLASH BACK PART 3]

(Zenith pov)

-Zenith finished his cooking- Ahhhh~ hmmm -he looks at saber and her poplio as they are still sleeping- mmmm adorable, hm -zenith sets up the plates and food then heads upstairs to get a shower-, Woo that felt good -Zenith walked down stairs wrapped in a towel and his hair covering his right eye since he hasn't dried it yet- hmm - he walks into the kitchen and finds saber eating and he blushes deeply as he is still in his towel- ...fuck -saber turns and sees zenith and she blushes deeply- Saber: U-U-UGHHH I-I'm sorry for looking at you! -she turns away quickly and blushes with her head down-

Zenith: uhhhhh...-he walks away and goes upstairs and gets clothes on then heads back down to see saber not there- Dammit! -Zenith sighs then eats his plate of food with Pyro by his side eating Pokè food- Pyro did I mess up forgetting saber was here? -his starter looks at him and nods- Awww...man I'm just a bundle of mess ups -Zenith slams his head onto the table not very lightly which makes his litten jump of the table and causing him to hold his head in pain-...OW OW OW OW OW! -zenith sighs again and stands up and goes outside and watches the sunrise with his litten in his lap- ahhh...beautiful isn't it pyro? -his litten nods at him- hmm -Zenith starts to hum to himself and his litten-

(Sabers pov)

Hey poplio do you think I shoulda stayed at Zeniths house? -her poplio nods at her- ughhh! I'm so stupid...I can't even look at him without blushing...mmmm -she lays back on her bed and sighs- im so bad at romance!...-sighs again- dammit...should I tell him how I feel? -her poplio nods- ok...i will


	4. An evolving adventure

Zeniths new adventure WIP

A/N: hey guys sorry for not updating over the weekend I was busy helping my family fill up the back yard and put up a fence and we might be getting a new dog! Yay!

[Flash back part 4]

-Saber slowly walked towards Zeniths house with her poplio close behind her- hmmm...hey pop? -her poplio nods- Should I wait to do this? -her poplio shakes her head somewhat violently- o...k. - saber and her poplio arrive at Zenith house but no one is home so she goes in and investigates to find the place trashed- What in the hell happend! -a groan could be hear from upstairs and then she heard the person yell- Zenith: TORRACAT! -saber then hurried up stairs to help zenith to find him in his room with a bigger version of his starter kitten atop him-

Zenith: Get off! Your hurting me with your claws! -Zeniths torracat abliged and hoped off his trainer and sat down- Saber: You ok -she crouched down next to Zenith and pulled some bangers from her bag to wrap up Zeniths clawed up arms and torso- here lemme help you -saber helped zenith take off his cloak and jacket along with his shredded T-Shirt and saber blushed at the site of Zenith shirtless but kept her mind straight on helping him-. Hmm there - a few minutes later Zeniths torso and arms were rapped in bandages- so you doing good now?

Zenith: yeah thanks

A/N: in in school suspension! Yay! :(


	5. An ending dream

Zeniths new adventure WIP

[Flash back End]

-As Zeniths eyes fluttered open he sat up quickly and looked around- Wh-what the hell happend? -Zenith looked at his Incineroar- Hey pyro...you good. Pyro: -he nods- ok boy that's good that your ok -zenith looked at his room- oh it was a flash back...dammit! -zenith cursed himself for thinking that the flash back was real- dammit...where's saber? -saber walks in with an assassin outfit on- Saber: Hello love~ -her primemarina is next to her- Zenith: ohh hello love

Saber: m'love

A/N: flash back was 6 years ago)

( they sit next to each other and hug)

(Zenith kisses sabers fore head then hops up) shall we get going?

(Saber stands up then they both return their Pokémon and walk back to their home town)

?: dammit toilet the fuck wrong with you ya piece of shit!

(Zeniths incineroar comes out his poke ball and tackles the mysterious trainer before he is able to hit his starter)Zenith: incineroar keep him pinned (his Pokémon nods and then Zenith walks to the rowlet)

Rowlet: row row Rowlet

(Zenith puts his translator in his ear) you alright little one? Your not hurt are you? (The Rowlet shakes her head) Rowlet: no, Zenith: Saber can you go get one of the trial captains? (She nods and runs off as Zenith checks the Rowlet for any bruises or marks) you seem ok

Rowlet: thanks for helping me I guess

Zenith: well I hate people who abuse their Pokémon it's wrong on so many levels!


	6. A battle well fought

Chapter 6: A Battle Well Fought  
Authors Note: "Hey guys it's me, Silver The Espeon!" *Knightsking walks in*  
And Me Knightsking! *Knightsking pushes Silver away*  
"Today, I had got some help from Silver!"  
*Silver picks Knightsking up with his Psy powers and throws him.*  
"I wrote this chapter for Knightsking, and I give credit to him for the idea."  
*Knightsking tackles Silver to the ground*  
"And don't forget this is still my story! I just had someone help me with it!"  
*Silver picks Knightsking up again with his Psy, not letting him down."  
"So here's this chapter pepole, and don't forget to check out my stories,  
Undertale: The Last Judgement, and Eeveelutions: Silver!"  
*Still, with great DETERMINATION, you cannot help the fact you are trapped by Psi*  
"And don't forget to check out my new book, Pokè-Art Online!"

Guide  
[]- Pokémon speech  
""- Human speech

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" The trainer yelled at Incineroar , who still pinned him to the ground, waiting for Zeniths say so.  
"I got the Trial Captain Zenith!" Saber yelled running with the Trial Captain.  
"Incineroar, get off of him… but stand by him." Zenith told Incineroar, who happily obliged. The Trial Captains face was turning cherry red, and steam almost blew out of his ear.  
"What...were...you...thinking?!" Trial Captain grabbed the kid by his shirt lifting him from the ground.  
"What was I thinking?! Teach this piece of shit Pokémon how to fight!"  
Zenith looked at the Rowlett on his shoulder, then turned back.  
"Just know that abusing Pokémon can be enough to take away your lisence for good, you knew that right?"  
The trainer looked at Zenith with fury in his eye, giving Zenith a chill down his spine.  
"Alrighty, since you two seem like good trainers, I'll let you have the rowlett."  
The trainer looked at the Trial captain, yelling in his ear, "Hey that's my Pokémon!"  
After he saw the look in his eye, he shut up.  
[Thank god I don't have to be with him anymore…..he was a nightmare.]  
"Now come with me to the police station, I'll teach you not to abuse a Pokémon again. And you guys wait here… I've got a speacial surprise for you."  
Sauntering off, the trainer tried to run, but failed as the Trial Captain grabbed him by the ear.  
"I wonder what he has in store for us Ze….." Saber paused when she saw Zenith playing with the Rowlett.  
"Hughhh….. I guess some pepole don't change…." Saber thought to herself.  
About 40 minutes later, The Trial Captain showed up.  
"I'm sorry, I don't think I've formally introduced myself. Names Lt. Nick."  
Holding out his hand for Zenith, Zenith took his hand and shook it.  
"So I'm guessing I have to battle you to get to the next island." Lt. Nick looked at Zenith with a gleam in his steel silver eyes.  
"You bet! And just because you saved a Pokémon doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you!"  
Zenith pumped his fist in the air with DETERMINATION  
(*Knightsking whispering to Silver*)  
("Just can't help yourself, can you.")  
"That's the way I like my challengers! Never take it easy on me!"  
Lt. Nick threw his Pokeball in the air, releasing his Pokémon.  
"Go Ratticate! When he attacks strike with Hyper Fang!" Black fur was seen as the Pokémon stepped out, it was an alola form Pokémon.  
"Go Incineroar!"  
Incineroar lunged torward's the black ratticate.  
"Incineroar! Use Ember, then ring around and use another ember!"  
[Your going down Ratticate!] using ember, a small flame shot torward's the Ratticate, but moved to the side. Turning around using another ember on the rat before him, cooking his target.  
[AHHHHHH! To hot!] the Ratticate yelled.  
"Ratticate use hyper fang!" Storming over Incineroar, he chomped down on his arm, depleting half his health.  
"Incineroar!" Falling to the ground, dust kicked up around him. Ratticate go for one more Hyper Fang! Incineroar sat there waiting for Ratticate to get near him.  
"Incineroar! NOW!" Incineroar grabbed the Ratticate tail and slammed it to the ground, biting the Ratticate tail in the process.  
Dust covered the scene of the battlefield, after it cleared the Ratticate was K.O'd.  
"Well you beat me so go on forth, and good battle Zenith." He held out his hand once more, which Zenith happily accepted.

And so, Their journey began…..

"Alrighty! So I think this wraps up this chapter, call me again if you need help!"  
*Silver walks off into the darkness called his room, to continue working on his story*  
"That was Chapter 6 of my story, Zeniths New Advenure! Don't forget to check out my other story an….."  
*Silver yells*  
"And my stories Undertale: The Last Judgement, and Eeveelutions: Silver!"  
*Silver goes back to his work, leaving Knightsking alone*  
"...d my other story Pokè-Art Online!"


End file.
